Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving assistance apparatus and a driving assistance method. In particular, the present disclosure relates a technique for assisting in driving of a vehicle.
Related Art
Conventionally, a technique is known in which a traffic sign is recognized from an image of a vehicle periphery captured by an on-board camera. Information indicated by the recognized traffic sign is displayed on a monitor inside a vehicle cabin (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 4604088). A driver is able to recognize information on regulations pertaining to a road on which the driver is traveling, guidance information, and the like by visually recognizing the information displayed on the monitor.
Depending on the country and region, there are roads, such as expressways, in which the speed limit differs for each traffic lane. However, in the above technique, described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4604088, no consideration is given to cases in which a vehicle is traveling on a road in which the speed limit differs for each traffic lane. Therefore, the same speed value may continue to be displayed on the monitor, regardless of the traffic lane in which the vehicle is traveling. In this case, the driver is provided with an erroneous speed value. There is concern that the driver will not be provided with accurate driving assistance.